harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Three real Marauder
Anne Scott: 'Zaraz, zaraz... Czy to nie Ty jesteś TYM sławnym Harrym Potterem? 'Harry Potter : Em... Tak... Anne Scott: Tak mi się wydawało. Anne Scott, miło mi. Ron Weasley : Ta Scott? Anne Scott: Ta czy nie ta... To nie robi różnicy. ''-Pierwsza rozmowa Anne z Ronem oraz Harrym w pociągu zmieżającym do Hogwartu.'' Anne ''Vulpecula Scott '(ur. 1 listopada 1980, zm. 2 maja 1998) - Jedyne dziecko dwójki śmierciożerców, Adame'a i Mony Scott. Jedna z przyjaciółek Harrego Pottera. Jedna z bardziej utalentowanych uczennic. Zginęła w trakcie Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, chcąc powstrzymać swojego ojca, przed zabiciem dwójki Gryfonów. '''Wcześniejsze Życie Kiedy jej rodzice zostali aresztowani za pomoc Czarnemu Panu i zesłani do Azkabanu, trafiła do swojego wuja Serpensa Scotta. Był on jednym z nielicznych członków jej rodziny, którzy nie byli Śmierciożercami, chociaż Serpens popierał samą ideę istnienia popleczników Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Wuj nie pałał do Anne uczuciami, starał się traktować ją jak powietrze. Jednak nie zdołał uniknąć pytań dotyczących jej rodziców. Wytłumaczył więc swojej siostrzenicy, że jej rodzice, zostali zesłani do Azkabanu zupełnie nie słusznie, że każdy Czarodziej Czystej Krwi powinnien podziwiać Adame'a oraz Monę, za pracę jaką włożyli w wytępienie Szlam. Anne jednak po paru latach wyrobiła sobie własną opinię na ten temat. Pierwszy Rok Nauki McGonagall: 'Anne Scott! '(...) Tiara Przydziału: 'Gryffindor! '-Ceremonia przydziału Anne poznała Harrego i Rona podczas dojazdu do Hogwartu. Ron niezbyt był zadowolony z takiego towarzystwa, gdyż nasłuchał się w swojej rodzinie, wielu niezbyt sympatycznych informacji dotyczących Scottów, jednak Harry nieświadom jeszcze wielu rzeczy nie miał oporów z rozmową z Anne. 'Ceromonia Przydziału' Anne ku zaskoczeniu prawie, każdego została przydzielona do Domu Lwa. Gryfoni nie pajali do niej entuzjazmem, jedynie Harry, prowadził jako taką dyskusję z dziewczyną. Podczas Uczty była wyśmiewana przez Ślizgonów, jednakże puszczała komentarze mimo uszu. Po Uczcie okazało się, że dziewczyna będzie dzieliła Dormitorium razem z Hermioną oraz dwójką innych dziewcząt, rzadna nie podeszła do tej wiadomości entuzjastycznie. 'Edukacja' Anne nie miała w pierwszym roku swojego ulubionego przedmiotu. Eliksiry były jednakże jej najbardziej znienawidzonym, Snape często wyśmiewał brak zdolności do eliksirów u dziewczyny. Często także mówił o jej rodzicach. Reszta lekcji, były dla Anne obojętne. Kiedy Harry razem z Ronem, Hermioną i Nevillem byli zmuszeni uciekać, razem z nimi trafiła na zakazane trzecie piętro i spotkała Puszka . Noc Duchów Dziewczyna była jedną z nielicznych które zachowały zimną krew, w obliczu pojawienia się Trolla w lochach. Kiedy wracała razem z przerażonymi Gryfonami do Pokoju Wspólnego, usłyszała rozmowę Harrego i Rona. Postanowiła ruszyć z nimi na pomoc, koleżance z Domu, Hermionie. Po tym wydarzeniu, między nią a Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną zacieśniły się więzy pierwszej przyjaźni. 'Koniec pierwszego roku' Kiedy okazało się, że Snape chce wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny (o którym istnieniu dowiedziała się razem z przyjaciółmi) postanowiła ruszyć z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną na ratunek szkole. Pomogła w uspokojeniu Puszka, kiedy jednak Ron poświęcił się w Grze w Ogromne Szachy, została przy nim posyłając Harrego i Hermionę dalej. Kiedy rok szkolny dobiegł końca, była święcie przekonana, że jej dom nie wygra Pucharu. Jednak dzięki jej przyjaciołom i niewielkiej pomocy jej samej Gryfoni obronili się przed utratą na kolejny rok Pucharu. Drugi Rok Nauki Anne ponownie spotkała się z przyjaciółmi w księgarni "Esy i Floresy". Kupowała książki potrzebne jej na nowy rok, kiedy Harry został zauważony przez znanego pisarza Gilderoya Lockharta, Scott miałą ochotę śmiać się z zaistniałej sytuacji. Od początku nie przepadała za Lockhartem, a sam fakt, że Harry trafi na okładkę gazety z takim człowiekiem, zwyczajnie ją bawił. Kiedy jej przyjaciel dostał darmowe egzemplarze książek Gilderoya, troszkę się nabijała ze sławy jaką otacza się nieświadomie Potter. Jednak kiedy i Draco, zaczął wyśmiewać Harrego rzuciła się w jego obronie. Draco jednak nazwał ją "zdrajczynią wszystkich czarodziejów" wyszła natychmiast z księgarni. Gilderoya Lockhart nauczycielem ' Scott stanowczo nienależała do fanek owego pisarza. Wolała trzymać się od niego na dystans, uważała go za lalusia który na dobrą sprawę niewiele potrafi. Kiedy podczas pierwszej lekcji nowy nauczyciel wypuścił chochliki jej opinia jeszcze bardziej stała się dla niej prawdziwa. 'Komnata Tajemnic Kiedy Anne wracała z uczty świętującej Noc Duchów, razem z innymi uczniami natrafiła na złowieszczy napis na ścianie "KOMNATA TAJEMNIC ZOSTAŁA OTWARTA - STRZEŻCIE SIĘ WROGOWIE DZIEDZICA" oraz spetryfikowaną Panią Norris . Była przerażona i po raz pierwszy na jej twarzy można było wyraźnie wyczytać strach. Klub pojedynków Jakiś czas później, ofiarą ataków, stała się nie tylko kotka, zostali nimi także niektórzy uczniowie. Kiedy więc nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią, zaproponował założenie Klubu Pojedynków, Anne natychmiast udała się na pierwsze spotkanie. Była jedną z osób, które miały okazję pojedynkowania się na pierwszym spotkaniu. Jej przeciwniczką była Ślizgonka, którą Anne prawie natychmiast pokonała. Kiedy w późniejszym czasie okazało się, że Harry jest wężousty, nie odwróciła się od niego i starała się razem z nim, Ronem i Hermioną, odkryć Dziedzica Slytherinu. 'Poszukiwanie Dziedzica' Kiedy pierwsze ich podejrzenia trafiły na Draco, była sceptyczna. Hermiona uważyła eliksir Wielosokowy, aby dowiedzieć jego winy. Anne jednak odmówiła wypicia eliksiru, miała więc zostać w Łazience Jęczącej Marty i pilnować rzeczy przyjaciół. Kiedy Ron i Harry poszli wyciągnąć informacje od Draco pod postacią Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, a Hermiona z nieznanej przyczyny nie chiała wyjść z jednej z kabin, Anne krążyła po całej łazience, denerwując tym samym Martę. Po powrocie chłopaków okazało się, że wyprawa tak naprawdę była bezcelowa. To nie Draco był dziedzicem. Kiedy odnieśli Hermionę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdyż dziewczyna do swojej części eliksiru dosypała włosów kota, czego skutek był delikatnie mówiąc tragiczny, podejrzenia padły na Anne. W końcu patrząc na jej rodzinę... Przyjaciele przestali zbyt często zadwać się z Anne. 'Porwanie Ginny' Anne o porwaniu dowiedziała się o wiele później. Dopiero po uratowaniu siostry Rona. Scott była zła na przyjaciół, że ją podejrzewali, jednak szybko im wybaczyła i wszystko po części wróciło do normy. Trzeci rok Nauki Anne spotkała się z resztą na ulicy Pokątnej, jej zachowanie zmieniło się wyjątkowo przez wakacje. Często nie słuchała tego co mają jej do powiedzenia przyjaciele, bywało, że się powtarzała. Traktowała też niezwykle oschle Rona. I wydawała się omijać tematy związane z ucieczką z Azkabanu, pewnego niezwykle niebezpiecznego czarodzieja, Syriusza Blacka. Kiedy Ron razem z Parszywkiem (jego szczurem) Harrym i Hermioną, poszli do sklepu z Magicznymi Stworzeniami, aby zakupić eliksir wzmacniający dla szczura. Anne poszła do Dziurawego Kotła i przez resztę czasu przyjaciele jej nie widzieli. 'Pociąg do Hogwartu' W trakcie powrotu do zamku, pociąg został zatrzymany przez dementory, które szukały zbiega, Syriusza. Podczas przeszukiwania przedziału, w którym podróżowała cała czwórka przyjaciół oraz nowy pofesor Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Remus Lupin, Dementor obrał za swój cel Harrego. Uratował go nowy nauczyciel. 'Nauka w tym roku' Anne wyjątkowo olewałą naukę w tym roku, jedyny przedmiot który wyraźnie polubiła była Obrona. Miała wyraźny szacunek dla profesora Lupina. Scott jako dodatkowe zajęcia wybrała Wróżbiarstwo oraz Opiekę nad Magicznymi stworzeniami. Te pierwsze zajęcia w ogóle nie przypadły jej do gustu i najczęściej wykorzystywała je jako dobrą okazję na drzemkę. 'Nieobecności' Anne często nie było na lekcjach, a także w Pokoju Wspólnym ciężko było ją znaleźć. Na posiłki nie pojawiała się regularnie, jednak jak już to najczęściej pakowała jedzenie do torby i znikała znowu na cały dzień. Jedyna lekcja jakiej Anne nie opuściła to była Obrona. Jednak przychodziła na nią tylko wtedy kiedy nie było zastępstwa, jeśli było, Scott była po prostu nieobecna. 'Hogsmeade' Dziewczyna była jedną z nielicznych która nie miała pozwolenia na wyjazdy do wioski, nie wyglądała jednak na nieszczęśliwą z tego powodu. Czasami możnaby rzec, że wręcz przeciwnie. 'Mapa Huncwotów' Anne była wyraźnie zaintrygowana owym przedmiotem, często prosiła Harrego o pożyczenie na sekundkę. Scott często obserwowała dzięki niej Dormitorium co według Rona, było kompletnym marnotrastwem tego magicznego przedmiotu. 'Błyskawica' Harry stracił swoją miotłę, podczas jednego z Meczy, kiedy dostał najnowszy, najlepszy i najszybszy model miotły Błyskawicy, Anne była wyraźnie zadowolona i nie wykazywała (w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony) jakiś wątpliwości odnośnie prezentu. Lecz Hermiona zgłosiła do profesor McGonagall informacje o nowym prezencie Harrego. Kiedy Błyskawica została mu odebrana, aby móc ją zbadać, Anne obraziła się na Hermionę. 'Syriusz Black' nKiedy Ron został porwany przez Ponuraka, ANne nie uczestniczyła w tych zdarzeniach. Jednak we Wrzeszczącej Chacie pojawia się u boku Syriusza i wydaje się być po jego stronie, w krótce pojawia się również Remus, który stara się wyjaśnić Harremu co naprawdę zaszło trzynaście lat temu. Jednak pojawienie się profesora Snape'a przerywa rozmowę. Kiedy ten rzuca zaklęcie na Lupina, przez co ten zostaje obwiązany, Anne rzuca razem z Harrym i Hermioną zaklęcie, odpychając z ogromną siłą Snape'a. Po pomocy Remusowi, Lupin ciągnął dalej swoją opowieść. Jak się okazało to nie Syriusz zdradził Potterów, a Peter, który podszywał się pod szczura. 'Ponowna ucieczka Syriusza' Kiedy Parszywek został zmuszony do przemienienia się w człowieka, wszyscy opuścili Wrzeszczącą Chatę, jednakże przez pełnie, Peter uciekł, a Remus przemienił się w wilkołaka. Kiedy okazało się, że ponownie schwytano Syriusza, Anne, Harry i Hermiona dzięki Zmieniaczowi czasu ruszyli mu na ratunek. 'Czarty rok' Podczas tego roku w Hogwarcie ropoczął się Turniej Trójmagiczny, Anne nie wyjawiała większego zainteresowania ową wiadomością. Kiedy Harry został niespodziewanym czwatym reprezentatnem, starała mu się pomóc, na tyle na ile umiała. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Anne poszła na bal z Georgem Weasleyem, chociaż po nie udanym zaproszeniu Cho, Harry proponował jej pójście z nim. Anne jednak powiedziała, że wolałby żeby Harry poszedł z kimś bardziej na to zasługującym. 'Ostatnie zadanie' Kiedy Harrego czekało ostatnie zadanie, Anne była jedną z tych osób któe kibicowały mu najgłośniej. Kiedy Harry powrócił chciała, aby profesor Moody, dał odpocząć Harremu. profesor jednak nie zwraca na nią uwagi. 'Śmierć Cedrika ' Anne nie polubiła zbyt tego chłopaka, jednak jego śmierć, dotknęła Anne, która wiedziała, że niedługo będzie jeszcze gorzej. Strała się pocieszać Harrego, jednak ten ją odtrącał. 'Piąty rok nauki' Kolejny rok, był dla Anne jednym z gorszych. Profesor Umbridge strała się uświadomić dziewczynie jak niewiele znaczą takie osoby jak Anne. 'GD' Kiedy potrzeba było nowego nauczyciela, Anne natychmiast wskazała Harrego, dołączyła do GD. Na jednym ze spotkań, nauczyła się wyczarować patronusa, który przybrał formę lisa. Niestety kiedy GD zostało odkryte przez Umbridge, Anne mocno sprzeciwała się profesorce, przez co miała pewne problemy. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć kiedy nowym dyrektorem zostaje Umbridge. 'Pomoc Syriuszowi' Kiedy Harry miał wizję w której torturowano jego ojca Chrzestnego, ANne natychmiast chciała ruszyć z pomocą. Kiedy okazało się, że Blacka nie ma w domu, Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Neville, Ginny, Anne oraz Luna wyruszyli z mijsją ratunkową. Niestety okazało się, że wizja była stworzona przez Voldemorta. Anne była zmuszona pojedynkować się z własną matką oraz innymi śmierciożercami, którzy uciekli parę miesięcy wcześniej z Azkabanu. Zakon Feniksa rusza na pomoc, lecz w trakcie walki ginie Syriusz. Anne chciała powstrzymać Harrego przed próbą zemsty, jednakże nic z tego nie wyszło. Harry pobiegł za morderczyną jego ojca Chrzestnego, jednakże z pościgu nic nie wyszło. Jakiś czas później pojawił się Voldemort, który stoczył pojedynek z Dumbledorem. Kiedy Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, zaczął kontrolować Harrego. Pojawił się Minister Magii, a kiedy Voldemort uciekł wszyscy poznali prawdę. 'Szósty rok nauki' Anne była zaproszona do Klubu Ślimaka, prowadzonego przez nowego nauczyciela eliksirów Slughorna. 'Bitwa o Hogwart' Kiedy śmierciożercy zaatakowali zamek, Anne broniła go razem z resztą uczniów i nauczycieli. Kiedy dowiedziała się o śmierci dyrektora Hogwartu przekleła jego zabójcę. 'Siódmy rok' Anne postanowiła, że nie wróci do Hogwartu. Uczestniczyła w pomocy Harremu w dostaniu się do Nory. 'Ślub Fleur i Billa' Anne uczestniczyła w tej uroczystości, jednak kiedy wszyscy zgromadzeni otrzymali informację na temat zbliżających się śmierciożerców, dziewczyna nie deportowała się razem z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną. Postanowiła, że wspierać będzie bardziej Zakon aniżeli poszukiwanie Horkruksów. 'W trakcie poszukiwania Horkruksów ' Anne uczestniczyła w wielu misjach mających na celu osłabienie Śmierciożerców. Udzielała się też w Potterwarcie. Kiedy narodził się jedyny syn Remusa Lupina, on i jego żona mianowali ją matką chrzestną Tedd'iego na co dziewczyna przystała. 'II Bitwa o Hogwart' Anne brała udział w kolejnej bitwie, razem z członkami Zakonu oraz GD weszła do Wielkiej Sali aby wesprzeć Harrego. Kiedy ten ruszył szukać kolejnego Horkruksa, widział ją żywą po raz ostatni. Anne Scott zginęła w obronie dwójki Gryfonów, których zabić chciał jej ojciec. Adame zabił własną córkę. Tak, no i kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Owa postać jest wytworem mojej "chorej" wyobraźni, kreowałam tą postać parę dobrych lat. A opisać, opisałam dopiero teraz.